Teach Me
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: After Daryl and Beth run from the prison, they find shelter in a home. But when Beth explores the house and finds "Adult Items" she is confused on what her feelings are towards them. Daryl being her protector offers to help her with these new feelings, but can he keep himself from slipping too far into passion, or will he hurt the only person he has left?
1. Toy's and Games

I own nothing, please read and review. Oh and enjoy.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Beth dropped to her hands and knees as they entered the large meadow, her chest heaved as she forced down the vomit that threatened to come out of her mouth. They must have been running for 20 minutes straight, her legs burned while her arms shook under the weight of her body.

"Daryl" she panted, "I don't know how much longer I can go." She glanced up at him. He had his hands on his knees; the pack that he had grabbed from his bike after they crashed it lay to his side.

They had been riding full speed away from the prison when a walker had come stumbling out of the woods right into their path. Daryl had no choice but to lay the bike on its side and slide to a rough stop. Luckily he had been able to yell a warning back to Beth before he did telling her to lean to the left as he laid the bike down on its right. As soon as it stopped he was up and pulling Beth to her feet, the road rash the spread down her arm was minimal. He saw a small patch on her hip as well. But there was little time for them to fuss over their wounds.

Where the first walker had stumbled out about 30 more came rushing toward them, the sound of the crash calling to them like a dinner bell. Daryl had about five seconds to throw what few supplies he had in his backpack and grab Beth, and then they took off running in the other direction.

"S'okay" He said wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Look, there's houses over there. Well make camp in one for the night." He threw the pack over his shoulder and then walked over to Beth and picked her up by the arm. "Let's go."

But as quickly as Beth stood, she fell right back down. He legs screaming in protest, after the fifth time she gave up. "Daryl I can't."

He huffed out a large breath of air, thinking about what they could do. But his mind was made up for him as walkers started to poor out of the wood line. Quickly he slung the backpack onto his front wearing it like a fake stomach, than he helped Beth up and hoisted her up onto his back.

"Hold on tight." He said. Beth nodded and wrapped her legs firmly around him.

He was able to maintain a swift jog with the extra weight on his back, the houses got closer with each step and soon they were at a large fence line.

"It's a gated community." Beth said sliding down off his back. She could believe he had carried her like that, she felt like a child. No even worse she felt useless, not only could she not save her home but she couldn't even run away by herself.

Looking around she watched as Daryl threw the bag over the large fence, then turned and face her.

"C'mon girl," he said holding his hand out. "Imma boost you over." Beth looked up at the top of the fence, it had to be at least 7 feet tall, and there was no way she was going to be able to make that climb. But she had already given up on the run so she had to push herself. With a quick glace back at the meadow she walked over and grabbed the fence then lifted her foot into his awaiting hands.

"K, imma toss ya on three," Daryl waited for her to nod. "one….two…THREE!" With all his strength he pushed her up into the air.

Beth was surprised by the amount of force he could put behind his throw. She easily cleared the top and with a grace she didn't know she had swung her legs over the fence top landing with a hard thud.

"You good?" He asked watching her pick herself up.

"Yeah I'm ok…" she answered. With a nod he quickly pulled himself up and over the fence landing on his feet. He grabbed the bag and after pulling his crossbow from it he slipped it back over his shoulder.

"Let's have a look around." He said helping her walk forward.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Beth sat cross legged on the floor as she scraped the last of the peaches out of the can. They had gotten lucky; because of the high fence most of the houses in this community were still full of supplies. And the only walkers they came across were all hurt, a few were missing legs. Others had been pinned under cars. Beth killed these while Daryl made short work of the ones roaming the streets. They pilled all different kinds of canned food on the kitchen table of the third house on the block. They had beans, corn, mixed fruit, peaches, pineapple, peas, green beans, and lots of soup. They had even found a couple boxes of stale crackers and some old cereal that they could eat.

Soon Beth found herself watching Daryl as he ate his can of mixed fruit. The way his tongue wrapped around the spoon as he collected every drop of juice then licked his fingers clean. Her month hung slightly open as he popped each digit into his mouth making sure not to miss a spot. Soon a warm heat started to build in between her legs. She had felt this way before, when Jimmy and she had been in the barn, he kissed her and let his hands wonder around under her shirt. But this new feeling was so much stronger.

Daryl's eyes snapped over to hers and Beth quickly looked away.

"What a 'matter, you never seen some one enjoy food before?" He asked a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Beth turned five shades of red then looked at the floor. "I didn't mean to stare, I'm just board."

He nodded; they weren't used to having it be so quite. At the prison there was always someone up walking the halls, or someone snoring in the cell next to you. But here there was nothing but the sound of the wind beating the shutters against the house.

"It's kind of creepy," she added as if she could hear what he was thinking. "no one being around. I'm so used to Judith waking me up at night." Beth said. Her voice was just above a whisper. She didn't know where the little girl was. When Daryl had told her to come she had run to Judith, but the baby was gone. What had happened to her? If only Beth had been more watchful she would have seen if anyone had saved the little girl.

Daryl saw the internal fight going on in the young girl. He missed little ass kicker just as much as she did, but there was no point in bringing herself down about it, there was nothing she could have done.

"Hey," He said sitting up in the chair, "She's going to be fine; someone had to have seen her sitting there in her carrier and grabbed her. Most likely Maggie, that girl was runnin round taking care of everyone when the prison fell."

Beth nodded, that was just like her sister, taking care of everyone. Playing the mother, even when gun shots are flying through the air, was what she had done Beth's whole life.

"You're right." She said pushing herself to her feet.

He raised an eyebrow up at her, "Where you going?" He rose to his feet to fallow, but she shook her head.

"It's ok; I'm just going to look around the house a little. You know see what is left." She waited for him to sit back down.

"K, just don't go out the house. Haven't cleared the whole street." He sat back down and threw his feet back over the arm of the couch.

"Yes Sir." Beth answered walking toward the stairs; it came out of her mouth so quickly she didn't even think about it. Back on the farm she was taught to always say Sir and Miss but after the walkers took over their land, being a proper southern women got tossed out the window.

His head jerked around just in time to see the girl start up the stairs, shaking his head he looked back at his can of food. He couldn't help the feeling he got when he heard Beth call him sir, it was like a jolt of electricity down his side all the way to his groin.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

The girl that lived in this room must have been about Beth's age. Maybe a little older, she had a crown that said "HAPPY 21ST" on the side table of her bed. Looking around Beth found a closet full of cloths and even a brush. She couldn't remember the last time she got to bush her hair.

Walking past the bed she kneeled down and started to open the boxes packed along the wall. She guessed that this family had been about to leave when the walkers hit. She pulled the box from the bottom and quickly tossed out the cloths trying to get to items at the bottom.

There was a jewelry box that held a few rings and necklaces, next to that was a tin. Popping it open she found a pack of cigarettes, she took them out and flipped open the box. It was full, Beth had never smoked before. She remembered that Daryl did and put them in her back pocket.

The rest of the boxes were uneventful, until she got to a box in the back of the pile. When she opened it her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red then when Daryl had caught her looking at him.

There was lace, and lots of it. Sexy underwear and bras filled the box to the top. She remembered some of this stuff from going to the mall with her friends; it was called baby doll wear. The soft blues and pinks of the fabrics made Beth blush. She pulled out the baby blue color top, it was just a bra, but attached to it was a lace bottom that would reach down to her hips. It was see through and felt soft as she ran her hands over it. Holding it up to her she saw that there was a slit going down the front of it. She guessed this was to show off the girl's stomach. As she stood to get a better look of the outfit the box toppled over and something fell out with a hard thud.

Looking down she saw another box, this one had a small latch keeping it closed. Flipping the latch open she quickly looked inside.

"Oh my god." She couldn't help say the words as she looked at the box in her hands. Condoms, vibrators and lube filled the box. She picked up the bottle of lube reading the side as she did. _Strawberry sensations- lick away your stress. _She quickly put the items back in the box and laid it on the bed. Did normal girls have these things? Maybe she was just too sheltered for her age, even before the walkers had taken over she never really thought about sex too much. There were more important things, like the farm and school. Her and Jimmy had kissed before but they were nowhere near using anything in that box. 

_Wonder if Daryl used any of these things? _She thought to herself. Whoa, where did that come from? It wasn't any of her business, and why was she thinking about Daryl like that.

_Does he think of me like that?_ The thought crossed her mind. But she shook it out. Of course he didn't, she was a little kid to him. She had never given him anything to think otherwise by. She was always running after someone, never standing on her own two feet. He must think of her as a burden.

_The things in this box would make him see me as a woman. _

She glanced over to the box on the bed. Then shook her head once more. All this was too much; this was Daryl for Christ sake.

She quickly picked the underwear and bras back in the box and closed it tight. Then before heading back down stairs she stuffed the smaller box under the bed.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

"It's getting late. We might as well get some sleep while we can. Tomorrow, if we plan on staying here longer, we need to make the house more secure. I blocked all the windows and stacked that old couch in front of the door so we should be ok for tonight. But tomorrow I want to look for some wood or sheet metal to really block the windows."

Beth thought Daryl was talking to himself more than he was her. But she nodded along with him anyway.

"You find a room you like up there?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yep. A girl must have lived here. Most of her stuff was packed up, but her bed looks good." She pointed at the door to the left of the stairs. "That's it right there. The master is right across the hall if you want to sleep there." She said pointing at the door next to her.

He shook his head, "Naw, imma sleep out here on the floor, I wanna be in the open so I can hear if anything tries to get in."

_Duh, come on Beth you know he had to sleep out here. _She said to herself as she nodded to him. "Oh!" she said and walked over to the master bedroom.

Daryl watched as she disappeared threw the door and came back out a few seconds later carrying a big blanket and two pillows. "Here, just because you sleep out here doesn't mean you can't be comfy." She had a big smile on her face as she walked by him. First she threw the blanket that had been on the loveseat on the floor as a base, then put the pillows at the top and then covered them with the huge plush blanket she had gotten from the bedroom.

When she was done she looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear.

Daryl had to catch a gasp that tried to escape from his throat. He never noticed how beautiful Beth was. He golden hair hung in a lose ponytail causing strands to hang down around her face, her big blue shined with innocence that Daryl had never known, even before the walkers came.

And with a smile like that flashing at him Daryl couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Thanks, girl." He said walking over to her. "Now go get some rest, we got work to do tomorrow." Expecting her to just nodded and walk away he turned to face the make-shift bed, but was surprised when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Thank you Daryl. I know I'm just a burden right now, but I'll show you tomorrow how hard I can work." Beth said as she hugged him from behind.

Not waiting for him to say anything back she quickly walked to her room and shut the door.

Leaving a very confused Daryl standing in the living room.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

He guessed it was about 2:00 in the morning, his eyes had just started to get heavy. As he lay on the ground he couldn't help but think of everything that had happened today. The prison, his bike, running from the walkers.

His mind drifted back to Beth bouncing on his back. Her legs wrapped around him. The feeling of her arms wrapped around him. He sat up, he couldn't be thinking like that. Those kinds of thoughts could put him in serious trouble. Maybe a snack could help him sleep. Getting up, he walked over and grabbed a handful of stale crackers.

Looking out a small crack in the door he watched the empty street. As he began chewing his ears picked up a sound. He turned his head to the side straining to hear well. It was a soft buzz, and as he walked back toward the living room he noticed it was coming from Beth's room.

Instantly worried he made a B line for her door, stopping just outside. The noise was defiantly coming from here, but what was it? He pressed his ear to the door, as he did he heard a soft moan.

It was Beth. Reaching for the door knob he quietly cracked open the door. Lining up his vision he got full sight of the bed, and everything that was going on.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Beth sat there looking at the roof. How could she sleep? Too much had happened that day. She couldn't process it all, so she decided to think about something else.

_Daryl. _The way he had licked his fingers clean. She wondered if he would do the same with her. The vision rose in her head. Daryl licking her juices off his finger after making her cum, his hard cock pressing into her as they both finished together.

Beth couldn't help the moan that fell from her lips. She had never felt like this, he body was pulsing with desire, a desire that demanded to be satisfied.

_Maybe….._

She rolled over to the side of the bed, reaching her hand under to retrieve the small box from earlier. She was almost giddy as she pulled a small pink vibrator from under the condoms. It was shaped just like a penis; it even had little fake veins on it which almost made her giggle. Inspecting the bottom she learned that when you twisted the base the whole thing came alive, vibrating strongly in her hands.

Slipping the blankets down Beth removed her jogging pants and underwear, then lifted her tank top of her body. Naked, she laid back down and moved the vibrator down between her legs. She didn't really know what to do. But the building desire demanded she act, so without giving it too much thought she turned the base and plunged the buzzing toy between her legs.

It almost tickled when it first touches her lips, but as she spread herself and it touched the bud of nerves at the top of her pussy she closed her eyes tight.

God had anything ever felt this good? No she knew the answer and as another moan left her mouth she didn't think anything ever would.

She couldn't keep her legs from shaking as she rubbed it back and forth between her lips. But even through all this pleasure she couldn't help but become more frustrated. The desire was building to an impossible level, but she didn't feel any closer to release. How could she not know how to work her own body? As she moved the toy back down she heard a sound. It was small but it was enough to make her eyes flick to the source.

The source was the sound of Daryl standing in the doorway. Crackers spilled at his feet, his eyes were dark and he had his arms crossed in front of him.

Beth froze, she couldn't move. She just laid there watching as he closed the distance between them, then watched as his eyes moved up and down her body. Without thinking she dropped they toy, as it fell to the bed it grazed her soaking wet opening, making her body shiver.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

That was it, the last straw. The small quiver that ran threw her body as the vibrator rubbed against her. Daryl closed his eyes. He knew what he was about to do, there was no turning back. What man could turn away from that?

"Do you know what you're doing darling?" He asked looking down at her again. Beth quickly shook her head. "Move up." He said his voice thick with lust. She scrambled back until her head hit the wall behind her. Make a smile spread across his face.

"Easy. You don't need to be nervous." Daryl said as knelt next to the bed, then with a quickness Beth had never seen any human have, he pulled her by her hips until her legs hung off the side of the bed.

His head was right between her legs looking at her most personal spot. Becoming shy she tried to close them but Daryl wrapped his hands around them.

"Don't you dare." He said looking up at her. His eyes seemed even more clouded then when he walked in. His breath came out in rough pants. Then before Beth could even think about what he was doing, he plunged his tongue deep into her folds.

The moan the escaped from Beth's mouth was long and loud. She began to buck her hips as she felt him spread her with his tongue, he knew more about her body then she did. His tongue found the bundle of nerves from early and flicked back and forth.

"Ugh Daryl" Beth moaned as she bucked her hips.

She couldn't believe how good this felt, his tongue craving circles into her most private place. The feeling of his hands gripping her legs, holding them apart; it was all becoming too much. She could feel the desire building to a new high. But right as she felt she was going to tip over the edge he stopped.

Beth couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her mouth when he ended the assault with his tongue. The sound made Daryl smile.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at. The girl lying in front of him was like an angle. Her skin glowed in the moon light that filled the room. She just looked so innocent, the blush that spilled over her cheeks confirmed what he was about to ask.

"Beth have you ever been with a man?" He asked as he moved his hands to his belt.

She shook her head no.

"Well looks to me there is two ways this can go." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can forget I ever saw anything, I would walk back out to the living room. And you can fumble around your body with that thing you were using." He paused to gauge her reaction to his offer but when she didn't react he continued. "Or, I can show you how to really make your body quiver. And I promise ya after I'm done you won't need that little toy." With that he got up and looked back down at her, his hand reached down and started to undo his belt.

"So….What's it gonna be?" He asked pulling his belt from his jeans.

Beth swallowed hard, she didn't know if she had ever seen anything as sexy as Daryl removing his belt. There was dominance in the way his hands moved, it made her insides melt.

"Will you teach me?" She asked looking shyly away from him.

Daryl smiled, "Darlin I'm fixing to make you an expert." And with that he closed the space between them.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Ok so that was something just floating around my head. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue, it all depends on you guys so read and review guys


	2. Yes Sir

Ok so here goes the second chapter, again I own nothing.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sweat dripped down her face, she didn't know when the room had gotten so hot but right now it felt as if this house was on the surface of the sun. She had long thrown away the shyness in front of Daryl. It had been almost an hour since he walked in on her playing with herself. Now she was on top of him, his dick filled her completely. The pain of it pushing into her had faded and now nothing but pleasure filled her.

"That's right; put your hands on my chest. That way you can support yourself as you lift." Daryl said wrapping his hands around her wrists and placing her hands on his chest. "Now grind." He ordered letting her go.

Beth did just as she was told, and moved her hips up and down, the motion made his cock slide in and out of her. She flexed her hands on his chest, loving the feeling of his muscles underneath her.

Daryl watched the girl; her actions had gotten bolder over time. He smiled as she lifted one of her hands off of his chest and placed it on her own. His cock twitched with pleasure as she pinched her nipple between two fingers. Beth had to bite her lip to keep herself quite.

"Oh no girly," he said shifting so he was sitting up with her in his lap. She moaned at the quick action, his dick slipped fully from her. "There you go. Do hold back anything. I wanna hear all you got."

Beth nodded, "Yes Sir." She added with a smile but her mouth soon dropped into a surprised oh shape. When she had called him sir his dick twitched up sliding along her opening.

He laughed, "s'not me Darlin. You calling me sir riles me up." He then reached between them and positioned himself at her entrance. "Alright, I figure you've gone long enough. Now Imma fuck you till you come. You ready?" He waited for her nodded.

"Please. Make me cum." Beth said looking through her lashes at him.

"Ugh," he moaned as he pushed into her, "With pleasure." Gripping her waist he took control of their movement, setting a rough fast speed. As fast as he would lift her off his cock he was slamming her back down on it.

Driven on by Beths moans and gasps Daryl leaned forward and captured her nipple in his mouth, giving it a light bite.

"UHH, oh god yes!" Beth yelled.

Daryl moved his arm to wrap around her waist, this way his right hand was free to move up and play with her other nipple. With his he could feel her tighten around him, she was close.

"Ugh come on girl, give it to me." He grunted as he rammed deep into her.

That was all Beth needed, she through her head back and with a loud moan climaxed riding his dick.

Daryl couldn't hold back he quickly pulled out of her, then gripped the end of his dick, "Com'mer, Grab your chest!" He said pulling her under him. Then with a few pumps he grunted and let himself finish. His hot cum shooting from his tip and onto her chest.

He let the last few drips fall out onto her stomach. After he was done he glanced up at Beth. She was lying back in the bed. Her arms laid out at her side, eyes closed and a smile danced on her face. He smiled at her then looked around the room for something to clean her up with. Spotting an old towel hanging from the door he grabbed that and wiped her down.

After he was done he pulled his jeans back on, leaven them unbuttoned. "Your gonna be sore for a little bit." He said sitting down beside her.

Beth didn't think she had ever been so tired, she didn't even have the energy to talk, all she could do is nod. When she felt him reach over and tuck a lose strand of her hair behind her ear she popped open one of her eyes. He was smiling down at her.

"You're one beautiful women Beth. Ya know that?" He said leaning down. He stopped when his face was inches from hers. "I could look at you for the rest of my life."

"Is that a proposal?" She asked with a smile.

Daryl choked a little then laughed. "Damn girl, was the sex that good?" He ran a finger down her chest making her shiver.

She nodded, and then added, "Best I've ever had." Beth couldn't help the fit of giggles that soon followed.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Beth woke with a start, something had snapped her awake from a deep sleep. She looked over to find her bed empty. When she had finally fallen asleep last night Daryl had been laying right next to her but now he was gone. Then she heard it. It was the sound that pulled her awake. She jumped out of the bed and ran out to the living room, as she ran she misjudged the space between the rugs and ended up tripping on the edge of the stair case. She landed with a loud thud on her butt.

"Ughh" She said reaching down rubbing her bottom.

Daryl rushed around the corner, crossbow raised ready to fire, but when he saw Beth sitting there he lowered it. "What'cha doing girl. I almost shot you!" he said walking over and pulling her to her feet.

"I fell, but Daryl I was woken up by a noise." She said grabbing his arm tightly.

He looked down at her confused. "Why you so excited for a noise? Hear um all the time."

She shook her head, "No Daryl, it wasn't just any noise! Daryl I heard a baby cry." She looked around then saw the back door, running over to it she tried pushing the table that he had placed in front of it out of the way. She had little luck.

"Hold on, now. I help ya. Ghessh Beth." He said as he walked over and pulled the table away from the door. "Now don't go getting your hopes up. Beth it could have been any number of things." He said.

Beth nodded then opened the door for him, letting Daryl walk out first. The back yard was fenced with tall metal pickets. They went right against the metal fencing of the community. He looked around to make sure it was clear then motioned for her to fallow.

They stud near the fence listening for a sound, but none came.

"Beth. Maybe it was a dream." He said turning to look at her, he brow was creased and he could tell she was frustrated. "S'okay. I think I hear my brother all the time. You sure you won't just dreaming?" She shook her head again.

"Daryl I'm telling you. I heard Judith! She woke me up almost every morning with that cry, I would know it anywhere." Beth said walking over to the fence. She put her face against the bars and looked out into the tree line. She was so sure she heard her. That's what had pulled her so suddenly from her sleep. The sun was just about over head which means it was almost noon. Judith would be wanting lunch right about now, which means she would be fussy.

Daryl watched as the girls shoulders shrugged and her head fell. She was so sure that she had heard something. He wished that he would have heard it too, but the fact was he didn't. He had the best hearing of anyone and sitting in the living room he hadn't even heard the wind blowing. She looked so defeated; wanting to comfort her he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast." He said pulling her toward the door.

Then the sound echoed through the trees. It was faint but even still the sound was there. The soft cries of a baby.

Beths head shot up. It was Judith! She could hold back her excitement, "JUDITH! JUDITH! RICK, CAROL, GLEN! MAGGIE!" she called out all of their names at the top of her lungs. Screaming them over and over. Finally Daryl pulled her from the fence and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, Beth your gonna attract every walker in the state!" He pulled her chin so she was looking up at him. "Imma go out and see what I can find. I want you to stay here ok?"

"Hurry!" She said. Then he pulled them both to their feet and grabbed his bow off the ground. He raised his hand to her face cupping her chin, "Beth ill bring them home. I promise." Then with that he scaled the fence and walked quickly into the lush tree line.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Beth didn't know how long she sat in the grass waiting for them to come walking out of the woods. She could wait to see Maggie. Her sister would grab her and they would hug and finally get to morn their father together. She would be glad to see everyone else too. She missed her time she got to spend with Judith, she loved how the little girl would look up and smile at her.

After what had to be at least 2 hours, she walked back to the house. Her stomach was in knots but she forced herself to eat a small can of mixed fruit. What could be taking him so long. Daryl was an expert tracker, he should have been able to find them quick. She ate her fruit slowly while she looked out the back window.

_Soon. _She thought. She knew that they all would come walking through those trees. They had too. God couldn't be this cruel, he wouldn't take her father away from her and then let her and her family remain split. He would help them find each other. Maggie had told her in the prison that there was no god. But she didn't believe her. Beth knew there had to be something more than this. Something else after life. Some higher power.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

The sun had gone down an hour ago. Beth had long passed worried she was sick with panic. How stupid could she have been, sending him out into the woods to chase some noise? For all they knew it could have been some animal. She was so desperate to find her friends and family that she put the only person she had left in danger. A person she cared for, a person that she _loved_.

That was it, she loved him. She felt stupid thinking it to herself. But it was the truth, even if they had not had sex, she knew that eventually she would have noticed her feelings for him. She wanted nothing more than to see Maggie, and the others. But as she sat on the back steps looking out into the woods, she ached for Daryl. It was a need that went beyond anything sexual. She needed him to come back; she could survive on her own. She needed that man by her side.

Passing time she decided to get dressed, pulling on her old cloths. Then looking around grabbed some cleaner and a bunch of paper towels. She would clean so the house would look nice for when everyone got here. She saw a can of Windex and started to clean the windows. She needed this window to be clear anyway, how else would she be able to see the tree line for Daryl.

She was so focused on the woods she didn't hear the sounds coming from the front, but when the couch scrapped across the floor pushed by the front door opening her heart skipped a beat. They were home! He had found them!

"DARLY?!" She called as she walked toward the living room.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Daryl pitched himself back over the fence; it had been a long day. He had barely made it 3 miles from the house when a hoard of walkers crossed in front of him. Luckily there was an old rotten log that he could just fit into. He killed one straggling walker and pulled the dead corpus over his body, shielding him from the others. They seemed to pass by at an even slower pace than usual. He counted the seconds in his head but quit when he got over five hundred. There must have been over 1,000 walkers.

Maybe these were the people that were in the cities, Atlanta couldn't be too far from here, and maybe they left the city in search for food.

By the time he was sure they were gone the sun had started to go down. There was no way he could track anything in the dark, and know there was countless foot prints from the horde. With a sigh of frustration, he started back to the house. He hated that he would have to face Beth, tell her that he failed, that he came nowhere close to finding the others.

And that's where he was now; he walked slowly to the back door, half expecting Beth to throw it open when she saw him climb the fence. But she didn't, in fact she wasn't even in the kitchen when he opened the door. Daryl paused looking around the room, waiting for any sounds from within. When none came he ran toward the living room.

The blankets he had sleep on last night had been folded and put in a neat pile off to the side of the room, he quickly turned and rushed to the room where Beth had slept. Flinging open the door he faced his worst fear

The room was empty. No Beth.

Running his hands threw his hair he paced the room, where had she gone?

_I was gone too long. _He thought. Beth must have come looking for him.

Running back to the living room he grabbed his bow and the pack beside the wall. He would have to go find her. There was ach deep within him, which pulled him out into the woods. He had to find her; she was the only one he had left. He couldn't imagine losing her, not after everything that had happened.

So without wasting any more time, he started to walk to the back door.

But something wasn't right. Looking around he soon saw what was off. The couch was off the door. Someone had moved it. There were also signs of a struggle, books knocked of the nearby shelf. Why hadn't he seen this when he walked in!

_Because I was too focused on finding Beth. _He answered himself.

"Fucking Christ." He mumbled as he walked over and opened the front door. It wasn't long before his heart started to race, the blood poured from his face and his hands went automatically to his weapon. Laying three feet from the gate was a sweater, but not just any sweater. It was Beth's. The same one she had been wearing when they left the prison. As he walked over to it he balled it in his fists, but pulled away when he felt the wetness. His hand that now hung in the air was slick with blood, turning the sweater over he saw that the whole back was thick with the substance.

He shut his eyes, trying to keep his mind clear. He had to think. This was good. Well it could be good, if this blood was Beth's it was a completely different story. But if this blood belonged to the person who took her, he couldn't have gotten far. And the blood was still wet, which means it couldn't have been too long ago.

He fallowed scuffs in the dirt to the large gate that sat at the front of the neighborhood. Looking down at the lock he saw a fairly large amount of blood dripping from it, but the lock remained in place. Who ever had taken Beth had been too hurt to climb the fence. And when they got to the gate they were unable to break it open. Which only meant one thing; he turned and pulled his bow back into his hands.

Whoever they were, they were still locked in the community.

Xxx

Xxx

xxx

ok so I got a good idea for a plot for this one now, and there were so many review that I had to keep going. I hope you liked it, next chapter will be up soon. Also don't forget to tell me what ya thing Read and Review


End file.
